


Good Morning and Good Night

by vocalnonu



Series: you're my twenties [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Seventeen's North America Tour has started and this time, they're choosing their own roommates.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: you're my twenties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	Good Morning and Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> MINWON NATION WE ARE WELL FED

Tomorrow was the day that Seventeen would be leaving for the US for their North America Tour. The boys were busy packing their things and triple checking everything in case they forgot something. Wonwoo was already done with his packing—read: Mingyu packed for him—so he was just watching everyone run around the dorm. He did help Chan with his things earlier, because as much as Jeonghan liked claiming that Chan is his baby, Wonwoo was the one who practically raised him.

Mingyu still wasn’t done with his stuff since he obviously prioritized Wonwoo’s luggage. He knew it was cold in the US so he packed as many warm clothing as he can for his boyfriend. Vernon knocked on the door before telling Mingyu to come out to the living room. Apparently, their manager has something to tell them.

When everyone gathered in the living room, Wonwoo was seated between Jun and Joshua. Mingyu gave him a smile and Wonwoo winked in return. The manager cleared his throat before making his announcement.

“You guys get to choose your roommates for the North America Tour.”

It was quiet for a while until everyone started going to their chosen roommate. Wonwoo, by instinct, was making his way towards Jun. His Chinese member gave him a look that made Wonwoo stop in his tracks.

Warmth suddenly enveloped Wonwoo’s whole body as his boyfriend hugged him from behind. “I can’t believe you were about to ask Jun hyung to room with you instead of me,” Wonwoo can hear the pout in Mingyu’s voice so he turned around and hugged his boyfriend back.

“Sorry. Force of habit,” Mingyu was still pouting so Wonwoo gave him a light peck. “You still have some packing to do.” This time, Wonwoo helped Mingyu.

-

“Hyung,” Wonwoo stirred at the voice invading his eardrums.

“Wonu hyung,” now someone was stroking his hair. If this person’s goal was to wake him up then this wasn’t the way to go since it’s just making Wonwoo feel sleepier.

“Baby you need to wake up. We’re leaving today,” a kiss followed by another one, and another. Now this was something Wonwoo would definitely like to be woken up with.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo’s eyes were still closed so he was blindly looking for his boyfriend’s arm. Once Wonwoo found the body part, he tugged on it. “Let’s sleep some more.”

Wonwoo heard Mingyu’s chuckle. “Everyone’s up already. Come on, I made breakfast.” Wonwoo chose to ignore Mingyu and had the intention of going back to sleep when he was suddenly being lifted up from his bed. Wonwoo’s eyes immediately shot open and he quickly wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “You’re mean.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed him on the lips. “Good morning, grumpy.”

-

“Hello United States of America. I have arrived.”

“Now say that in English,” Jihoon teased Soonyoung who was sitting next to him. The plane they were on was about to land and the boys couldn’t keep their excitement. Everyone was trying to freshen up because they had fans waiting for their arrival and they wanted to look decent for them.

The ride from the airport to the hotel was quite a bit long and most of them took that as an opportunity to nap. Wonwoo leaned his head against Mingyu’s shoulder and the latter leaned his on Wonwoo’s head.

“This room’s tiny,” Mingyu commented once they reached the hotel and were shown their rooms. Seungkwan peeked at their room since he heard Mingyu’s comment. “Or you’re both just big. Are you guys sure it’s a good idea to room together?”

Mingyu quickly draped his arm on Wonwoo’s shoulders. “It’s tiny but we’ll fit.” Seungkwan just rolled his eyes playfully at his hyungs and walked away while muttering about them being ‘so damn whipped.’

-

When Mingyu woke up after Wonwoo that morning, the older already had food on the table and was watching a video on his phone. Upon closer inspection, Mingyu saw that is was his Jeonghan hyung and Seokmin. They were both doing a live and Wonwoo was watching them.

Wonwoo must’ve heard the sheets shuffling because he turned around and smiled. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Mingyu crawled towards his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. “Morning, hyung.”

“Sorry I’m eating without you. I got hungry,” Wonwoo really did look sorry so Mingyu kissed is cheek again to show him it’s okay. “I’ll just go to Jeonghan hyung and Seokmin’s room to say hi to Carats. I’ll also get something to eat for breakfast.”

“Okay, don’t get the kimchi fried rice though. It tastes weird,” Mingyu kissed Wonwoo on the lips before leaving to go to his members doing a live.

Mingyu couldn’t stop himself from mentioning Wonwoo because he’s **that** whipped for him. He mentioned his boyfriend not liking the kimchi fried rice. Which he had his boyfriend scolding him because “what if the chef got offended?”

In the end, Mingyu decided to join those two doing a live because he and Wonwoo couldn’t fit if they ate together. He borrowed a beanie from Wonwoo because his hair looked like a bird’s nest. “Eat well. I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be watching you,” Wonwoo showed his phone screen to Mingyu who just smiled at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

Mingyu doesn’t know what came over Jeonghan to ask him who he was rooming with when his hyung already knows who. But still, Mingyu answered him rather proudly and the conversation that followed sounded like a mess. Wonwoo made fun of them after that.

-

“Honey I’m back!” Mingyu loudly entered their hotel room without knowing that his boyfriend was asleep. Wonwoo stirred from his sleep which had Mingyu going to him and kissing his hair. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Wonwoo sat up and hugged his boyfriend. “It’s okay. How was your trip to the museum?”

Mingyu then started talking about what they did and what they saw. He was very enthusiastic about his storytelling but Wonwoo was having jetlag and his body was screaming for more sleep. Mingyu noticed this so he stopped talking and smiled fondly at Wonwoo. He didn’t want the older to feel bad so he said, “I’m tired from walking around though. Let’s take a nap together.”

He didn’t have to say it twice because Wonwoo was back to laying down and scooted so Mingyu can lay down next to him. Once Mingyu was in place, Wonwoo immediately wrapped his arms around him. “Good night, Gyu.”

“Good night, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated❤️


End file.
